I'd Lie
by DarkenMystery
Summary: With the war between The Main Event Mafia and The Frontline going on, Tessa couldn't love AJ Styles. Ask her if she loved him, she would lie and tell you no.


One shot with Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie". For NellyLove. Tessa is own by NellyLove.

* * *

I was part of The Main Event Mafia. He was completely against them. I missed him. Kurt ruined everything good I had. I hated Kurt. I missed those blue eyes. I missed that southern drawl. I missed my friends. I missed the frontline. I missed him the most though. I'm sitting in the locker room alone. For the first time in awhile I'm left alone and all I can picture is his beautiful eyes.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He was my best friend. I trusted him over everyone else. I still trust him the most. Even if he doesn't trust me at all. I looked over to one of the only people who still trusted me. Mollie Jarrett.

"When this is over, when I can get out of here, I'm going to kill Kurt." She smiled and nodded in agreement. We were in the same situation. Kurt was threatening to destroy the ones we loved. We had to be careful.

I remember everything about AJ. She remembers every little thing about Alex. We were both lost and confused without them. We are going to make Kurt pay.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and_

Mollie is the only person who knows that I'm in love with AJ. I'm the only person who knows that she is in love with Alex. I'm sure I would be a broken mess, if I didn't have her to talk to. Sting is awesome but Mollie understand better.

The two of us walked past Ashton and Sabin. Ashton glared at us but I could tell the look wasn't anger. It was concern.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to her. She nodded her head.

"I miss you, Tess." I turned away from her and walked away. I had seen AJ watching. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"You should tell him you love him." Mollie stated so bluntly to me.

"I don't love him." She gave me a sad look.

"Don't lie to me." She walked into the locker room leaving me standing outside to think.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I decide to walk to catering. Mollie comes running after me when she realizes I didn't enter the room. We are suppose to stay together at all times. My eyes caught his blue ones. He turned away. I watched him the whole time I was in that room getting water. He never once looked my way again. He over looked everything I felt for him. He thought I hated him.

He was so wrong. I cared so much about him. He was my other half. Shouldn't he notice the look in my eyes that is telling the truth. My words may lie but my eyes are screaming at him to know the truth.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

He won't let anyone know how hurt he is. He would never admit it to anyone. Well, anyone but his twin. I had to talk to Ashton. I had to make sure he still cared. I needed him to still care.

"Hey Psycho Kitty." I was confused. Why was she calling me by the youngest Hardy's name? I know she knows who this is. "I'm sorry I'm having a hard time paying attention, my twin is too distracted." My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Kat!" I heard his voice yell. If only he was truly saying hello to me. At least now I understood why she didn't want to say who I really was.

"Ashton, I have to know, does he still care?" I could hear her sigh.

"James cares about you so much. Don't ever doubt that." She was using Kat's boyfriend as a way to say AJ still cared for me.

"Thank you, Ajay. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled a little. Maybe, all wasn't lost.

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He was standing in front of me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, turned the corner and ran right into him. He looked at me with sad eyes. I opened my mouth to say those three words I have wanted to say for so long. They didn't come out.

"I'm sorry." Was that honestly all I could say! He nodded and walked away. Not once did he look back.

"You okay, Tess?" Mollie asked me. She didn't bother hiding the concern. I nodded, wanting to be strong for her sake but the tears still fell.

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

Did you know AJ can play guitar? Most people don't know that. He played for me once. He messed up some but he was so cute concentrating on the notes. I know secrets about him that would make Alex Shelley blush. Ajay would laugh. I miss everyone.

Someday, everything will be okay. I will have my life back soon.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

AJ is my life. He is the reason I keep fighting. He is the reason I won't walk away from this business. Jay looked over at me and smiled.

"You ready for our match?" No. I hated this match. I did not want to wrestle AJ and Ashton! How is he so ready to wrestle his baby sister and her best friend? It was cruel punishment.

"Yep. Let's make Kurt proud." I rolled my eyes. He paid no attention. Just as I was about to walk out of the locker room, Jay grabbed my arm.

"You don't still love him, do you?" Ouch.

"No." I walked out the door. I let one small tear fall before putting on the mask I got so use to wearing.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie  
_

* * *

I hope you liked! Please review!


End file.
